


A New Year's Kiss

by Cadpig_Writes



Category: The 7D
Genre: F/M, Happy 2019 everyone, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadpig_Writes/pseuds/Cadpig_Writes
Summary: The New Years is here, which means it's also smooching time for the Jolly Royals. But of course it goes uninterrupted.





	A New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally published on my Wattpad account)

"Happy New Years, everybody! In approximately ten minutes, we will set off the fireworks and our party poppers at the strike of midnight!" Queen Delightful joyously announced to the Jollywoodians surrounding her and Starchbottom.

Lord Starchbottom looked at her, knowing that she most likely forgot to mention an additional thing, he leaned over and whispered, "Don't forget to mention that other thing, your highness." Queen Delightful rose an eyebrow. "What other thing?" "The part where we...you know." The queen still didn't grasp onto his hints, so Starchbottom decided to make the announcement himself. "And don't forget to give your loved ones a kiss at the strike of the hour!" Everyone applauded and giggled, hearing that they got to receive and give a smooch to their loved ones had lifted their new year's spirits more than ever, especially Starchbottom's since this was his given moment to give his queen a long, sweet, and much desired kiss.

Speaking of the queen, Queen Delightful interrupted his train of thought by lightly tugging on his cape in attempt to gain his attention. "Starchy, would you get some party thing-a-majigs enough for the both of us and meet me on the balcony, please?" He nodded, he quickly bowed in front of her and ran off to get her what she needed.

Grumpy stood behind a small table with a couple of empty bowls, looking irritated. Of course Grumpy being the crabbiest dwarf to ever exist, was not in any mood to participate in a late night party, let alone stand behind a table and hand out loud party things to people who will most likely annoy him with them, and the fact that he had glittery confetti all over his beard made him even more testy that night. He caught sight of Starchbottom happily frolicking towards him, he let out a long tetchy sigh. Each prance Starchy made was full of content and joy, causing Grumpy to grunt loudly. "Whaddya want, Starchy?" He asked, trying to keep his cool. "Got anymore party stuff? The queen wants them." Starchbottom gave Grumpy a small smile while Grumpy just scowled in return.

He let out another sigh before reaching down below the table to bring up a large box full of goodies. "You're in luck, the boys just brought in a new box a few minutes ago." Starchy dove his hand in the pile and pulled out a hand full of stuff. "Thanks, Grumpy!" Grumpy growled in return. "Why are ya in such a good mood today?" He decided to ask. "Because, I finally have a chance to give Queen Delightful a kiss!" His grin stretched once he mentioned the word "kiss". "Whaddya talkin' about? You two kiss all the time." Grumpy stuck his tongue out in disgust when memories of him walking in on the Royals making out started to flash in his mind. "And besides, aren't you guys dating?" Starchbottom nodded.

"Yeah we are, but we haven't actually had time to ourselves in quite a while. It's been a hectic couple of months. With all of the holidays crammed together in three months and all the celebrations that needed to be planned and held, Queen Delightful and I agreed that we would put off our dates and other romantic deeds until this holiday party compilation was done and over with, that way we wouldn't get distracted. So, tonight's the night!" The ill-mannered dwarf slowly nodded, understanding the circumstances they were forced to deal with.

In all honesty, Grumpy did notice the lack of affection exchanged between the Royals, much to his relief. Sure they hadn't kissed, but they still held hands and hugged from time to time. But Grumpy couldn't care any less, so he waved Starchbottom off. "Whatever, just get those poppers away from me. Happy and Doc have been teasin' me with those things all night and it's drivin' me insane!" Lord Starchbottom backed away. "Okay okay, I'll see you later then." With that he ran off to find his beloved girlfriend. "Geez, what a lovesick puppy." Grumpy grumbled under his breath.

Lord Starchbottom eventually found his queen resting herself against the handrails of her massive balcony while gazing down at her villagers partying to their hearts' content. Starchy quietly approached her with the streamers in one hand and another hand ready to rest on her shoulder. "My Queen." He softly whispered to her. She turned around with a warm smile implanted on her face. "Starchy!" She pulled him into a tight hug. "You made it just in time. We're about to start the countdown in about a minute!" She pulled away to look into his eyes. "Are you ready to kiss?" She asked seductively while puckering her lips. "Of course! It's been a long while." Starchbottom began to nuzzle his face against hers meanwhile Queen Delightful intertwined her hands with his. "Too long of a while." She quietly responded.

The two stood there in each other's embrace, unaware of the time until they heard people start to countdown from thirty. The queen quickly pulled away from her boyfriend and ran over to the side. "Quick, where are the party poppers?!" She asked. Lord Starchbottom gave her a few of the party stuff and kept a few for himself. "10...9...8...7..." Queen D laced her fingers around the string, ready to set off the popper. "6...5...4..." The Royals caught a glimpse of Doc, Happy, and Dopey igniting the fireworks and Sneezy and Sleepy holding onto a rope that would release a million streamers and confetti onto the garden full of Jollywoodians. "3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!" Everyone in the kingdom screamed and shouted while setting off their own little party poppers! Colourful fireworks lit up the night sky, and confetti and streamers rained from the heavens above, softly making its way towards the ground like snowflakes on a calm winter's eve. Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom did the same with their party poppers while shouting "Happy New Years!" at the top of their lungs.

Once they were done celebrating the new year, they turned to each other, gazing into each other's eyes as if they were witnessing the most beautiful things on earth, which in their case they were. "Starchy, you have no idea of how much I am in love with you." She cooed, inching her face closer to his. "You're the most beautiful being on this planet, my queen." The Jolly Royals continued to coo tender compliments to one another as they were preparing for their long awaited kiss.

Just as their lips were about to make contact, Grumpy, while looking for the restroom, accidentally walked in on them. "Ah cheese and crackers!" Grumpy yelped, startling both Royals. "Grumpy! Why are you here?!" Starchbottom questioned aggressively as he quickly approached the gagging dwarf, ready to throw him out. He looked up at Lord Starchbottom, completely revolted at what he had just witnessed. Starchbottom just rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting, Grumpy. We were just about to kiss a-and you ruined the moment." "Y-Yeah but...I hate the kissy smoochy gushy stuff! BLECH! It's repulsive! You two need to go somewhere private to do that!" Starchy growled, he pulled at his hair in frustration. "We are somewhere private. You just so happened to barge in on us. You know, this isn't the first time you've done this!"

Queen Delightful decided to step in between their bickering. "I'm sorry the kissing bothers you, Grumpy. Where are you trying to go anyway?" "The restroom." He replied, trying his best to keep his dinner down. The queen gently pushed him back into the castle. "It's down this hall to the right. Please be mindful of where you're going, okay?" Grumpy gave her a crooked smile. "I-I'll try, your majesty. A-And Happy New Years!" "Happy New Years to you too, Grumpy!" She exclaimed as he hurriedly ran to find the washroom. Queen Delightful closed the massive doors, just enough to give them their privacy.

She turned back to Starchy to see that he had his arms to his side and his left eye drooping. "Maybe we should go somewhere else." He suggested. "No, it's fine here. It's more romantic to kiss under the moon and fireworks on a balcony in the middle of the night anyway." She waltzed over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Plus, I shut the doors just enough to give us our well deserved alone time. Hopefully no one else will interrupt." Lord Starchbottom smiled a little. "O-Okay then. Now, where were we?" Starchy pulled his love close to him. Queen Delightful blushed, giggling at his sudden change of tone in voice.

Wasting no more time, she pulled him into the most anticipated kiss of the year, Starchy gently reciprocated the sweet tender kiss. The two continued to smooch as the fireworks exploded in the sky, completely setting the mood for the two royal lovebirds.


End file.
